Panteões
PANTEÃO ULNARIAN Skoraeus Stonebones Deus dos Ulnarian a princípio, porêm Glim foi aceito sem problemas. Seu símbolo é uma estalactite de pedra. O portfólio do mesmo é Terra, Cura, Conhecimento e Proteção. Skoraeus parece ser uma divindade da neutralidade, que provê a estrutura sólida das pedras e metais. Iallanis Deus Ulnarian do Bem, Cura, Força e Sol Grolantor ' Deus Ulnarian do Caos, Morte, Terra e Mal. '''Annam ' Deus Ulnarian da Magia, Conhecimento, Plantas e Sol. 'Hiatea ' Deusa Ulnarian do Bem, Animais, Plantas e Sol - esposa de Iallanis '''Memnor Deus da Morte, Mal e Mentira''' ' '''Vaprak ' Deus do Caos, Destruição, Mal e Força A guerra mesmo entre os Deuses dos Ulnarian é feita pelo Deus da Guerra do bem:' ' Stronmaus portfólio do Caos, Bem, Proteção, Guerra e Clima''' ' ''e do casal da Guerra do Mal Surtr Deus do Mal, Fogo, Ordem, Força e Guerra Thrym Deusa da Caos, Frio, Destruição, Mal e Guerra PANTEÃO NAEL Moradim Deus Nael (anão) PANTEÂO VALENER Fharlanghn Intermediate God (Neutral) Fharlanghn's wayside shrines are common on well-used roads, for he is the god of travel, roads, distance, and horizons. Bards, other wandering adventurers, and merchants favor Fharlanghn. His title is Dweller on the Horizon. Portfolio: Roads, travel, distance. Domains: Celerity, Luck, Protection, Travel, Weather. Cleric Training: "The road is the best teacher," say the worshipers of Fharlanghn. A higher-level cleric takes a half-dozen or so recruits on a long journey, where they'll help fellow travelers, see the wider world, and take part in any number of misadventures. The only way to flunk out of Fharlanghn's training is to ask when the journey will be over—those faithful to Fharlanghn know that the journey never ends. Prayers: Fharlanghn teaches through short anecdotes, many of which feature a wise old man traveling with a foolish young man. There are more than a hundred stories that involve the two of them crossing a river, for example. Temples: Fharlanghn doesn't have many large temples, but wayside shrines to him are common. At major crossroads and port cities, shrines to Fharlanghn provide fast horses and sturdy sailing ships. Rites: Because his followers are often on the move, Fharlanghn's rites are often short and to the point. Many Fharlanghn worshipers rely the ceremonies of allied deities for such things as marriages and funerals. Relics: Boots of the unending journey, rapier of unerring direction. Fharlanghn appears as an elderly halfling. His skin is wrinkled and weathered, but his green eyes sparkle with life. He wears unremarkable, travel-stained clothing of leather and unbleached linen. He carries the Oerth Disc, a magical version of his holy symbol. Fharlanghn insists that everyone travel in order to discover and learn new things. He urges people to look into the distance for inspiration. Fharlanghn is the patron of all those who travel long distances. His symbol is often seen in inns and stables across the land. His followers include adventurers, merchants, and itinerants of all sorts. The Guardians of the Road are fanatical worshippers of Fharlanghn who give away all their belongings and take to traveling full-time. Clerics of the Dweller on the Distance travel to exotic lands, bless caravans, scout for armies, and speak their experiences for others to learn from. They are always willing to stop and chat, but not at great length; the road calls to him, and he must continue wandering on. They act as translators and diplomats, and help in the construction of roads, bridges, and hard-wearing shoes. They usually wear simple clothing of brown or faded green. They wander frequently, and seldom it is that one would encounter the same group of priests ministering at the same shrine. Fharlanghn's favored weapon is the quarterstaff. Clerics of Fharlanghn are found throughout the world on various journeys. Olidammara Intermediate God (Chaotic Neutral) Olidammara delights in wine, women, and song. He is a vagabond, a prankster, and a master of disguise. His temples are few, but many people are willing to raise a glass in his honor. Rogues and bards are frequently among his worshipers. His title is the Laughing Rogue. Kord Intermediate God (Chaotic Good) Kord is the patron of athletes, especially wrestlers. His worshipers include good fighters, barbarians, and rogues. He is known as the Brawler. Portfolio: Strength, athletics, courage. Domains: Chaos, Competition, Good, Luck, Strength. Cleric Training: Would-be clerics of Kord come into the faith one of two ways. Most succeed on some feat of strength (often at a local carnival or sporting competition), drawing the admiration of a cleric of Kord. Less often, a youth attains notoriety for his sickly nature, but a cleric of Kord notices how passionately the child craves strength. Either way, becoming a cleric of Kord involves rigorous physical training, including calisthenics, running, and practice in any number of specific sports. Quests: Kord's followers love any quest where they can prove their strength, especially if it involves direct competition with someone else. Winning in a gladiator arena, climbing an unassailable mountain, and slaying a great wyrm dragon are all pleasing to Kord. Prayers: Kord favors rhythmic chanting and clapping, the louder the better. Many of his chants feature syllables that exist strictly to maintain the rhythm, such as "Ah re, ah ree, Kord the Mighty…" Temples: A temple to Kord is often a sprawling dwelling open to the air. Some feature gymnasiums, fields for athletic competition, and gladiator arenas. They provide training for nearly every physical endeavor. Rites: Kord's rites are brief, lasting just a few minutes. They're joyous, dancing ceremonies at the end of a battle or a long-term feat of strength, such as raising a barn or moving stones to form a hedgerow. Relics: Belt of the champion, sword of mighty thews. Yondalla Deusa criadora dos Valeners Vecna Deus adorado principalmente por ciganos''' '''